A user of a television-based user device communicating with a service provider network, such as an internet protocol television (IPTV) network or a cable television (CATV) network, is typically unaware of the status of user activity of users of other television-based user devices. Members of a group of users of the television-based user devices may be unable to engage in interactive activities with each other by use of their television-based user devices.